


Love

by SamuelJames



Series: From Annoying Co-Captain To Attractive Alpha [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Scott plans to propose on Christmas day.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Love_   
>  _**Pairing:** Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Scott plans to propose on Christmas day._   
>  _**Notes:** Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

It's not unusual for Scott to wake to an empty bed. Jackson is getting better and not pushing for perfection all the time but he still goes for ridiculously early morning runs and will then train alongside Scott trying to keep up with some challenge Scott never set. Scott rolls over and pulls the covers round him, being comforted by the scent of Jackson surrounding him. He's in a pleasurable in-between place on the cusp of sleep when he hears Jackson arriving home. He can visualize his boyfriend's route through their home easily and turns to face the door, smiling at the sweating man who enters.

"Scott. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

Jackson crosses the room, stripping off his t-shirt as he goes. "I'll make breakfast after I shower."

"Sounds good."

Scott tucks his hand under his side of the mattress as though the box might have disappeared overnight. His fingers close round it and he pulls it free, opening it to look at the rings he bought last month. They're coming up on three years together and it's not perfect all the time but getting to be married to him would be pretty great. He's not sure whether to ask when Jackson reappears or wait till later when everyone leaves after dinner. Even though everything that could be prepped in advance has already been done, Jackson will put himself under so much pressure with this dinner. Maybe later is better when they'll have the house to themselves and Jackson can comfortably wear his collar and just sit at Scott's feet. When he hears the shower shut off, he tucks the box back in its hiding place.

Breakfast is pretty quiet, Scott resting his leg against Jackson's under the table. They talk about work and their plans for tomorrow, seeing Jackson's parents. Jackson makes Scott smile with a story about a wrapping mishap with Danny's gift.

"I think he'll like the gift, either way. He's a great friend."

"Yeah. He knows all my secrets and he was there for me so many times. I trust you too of course, with everything, but you and him a little more than everyone else. Lydia saved me but looking back... I'd do what she said and get to show her off but she was sweeter when she wasn't trying to maintain her most popular girl in school status and I never confided in her. We both needed so much approval. There were times I was just so awful to her, wanting to push her away. I did love her as much as someone that emotionally repressed could but she and I are both way better off now."

"I love that you don't pretend with me."

"As if I could with you being able to sense my every emotion."

Scott grins at that. "That goes both ways, Jackson but I love that you'll tell me when your day is shit instead of just bottling it up or that you'll give me space to come and talk to you when I'm worried about our pack or lose an animal at work. I always know that I've tried my best but in the aftermath, that knowledge doesn't help. I love you, Jackson, and today is going to be great."

There is stress before everyone arrives and Jackson fumbles with his collar as they hear the first car pull up.

"One day," he says softly to Scott.

It's a discussion they've had a few times but Scott will never push Jackson to let the pack see him wear it. The collar means commitment and taking care of Jackson and to Jackson it's a claim from Scott and a promise from the Dom he trusts that he is safe with Scott and loved. Everything is ready but Jackson had forgotten to crisp the dinner rolls and apologizes to everyone. Nobody minds but Scott can sense his boy's shame, he's so hard on himself.

The day goes well but as soon as they have their home to themselves again Jackson drops to his knees. Scott wraps his arms round Jackson, holding him close and brushing his thumb across Jackson's nape.

"Thank you for today."

"What for, Scott? You did so much of it."

"I know you were stressed but you welcomed everyone into our home and you set the table and made the decorations look great. I would have thrown any and every tacky decoration on our tree."

Jackson snorts and Scott kneels down next to him. "I am so glad you were single when you came home, Jackson, and that we get to have this together. I have one last gift for you but first there's something I've wanted to do all day."

Jackson grins, "I'm horny too."

"Not that, not now anyway." He pulls the box from his pocket and sees Jackson's expression change when he realizes what it must be. "You're already mine and I'll always be yours but I was hoping you'd want to marry me."

"Of course I do. Oh my God, a wedding. It'll be amazing with all our pack and our families. I'll ask Danny to be my best man and maybe we can have it outside somewhere."

"All that's up for discussion, beautiful, I mostly care about having an amazing day with you and less about the surroundings but I'm too indulgent sometimes. I'll probably let you plan most of it."

"Do I get the ring then?"

Scott nods and opens the box. "They can be resized if we need to and I wanted to get an inscription but not without your input."

Jackson slides the ring onto his finger and twirls it round. "Feels good."

"Are you ready for your last present?"

He nods and Scott smiles. This is something they've discussed but he doesn't know if Jackson will be surprised. He stands and holds his hand out to Jackson helping him up off the floor. In their room he reaches into the back of the closet and finds the wrapped gift. Jackson takes it from him and squeezes the package. "Is it a toy?"

"No although I might enjoy playing with it when you're wearing it."

Jackson tears the paper and looks up at Scott his expression neutral. He isn't giving off scents of excitement or worry and Scott just waits him out.

"When are we starting?"

"Tonight. I thought one last orgasm for you and then the cock cage until our wedding. Give me a color."

"Green, Scott. Definitely green but I hope I won't be too badly behaved if I get frustrated."

"We're not going into this assuming you'll enjoy every minute of it. I can handle a temper tantrum."

"Can I have my collar back?"

Scott puts Jackson's collar back on and initiates a kiss. When things get a little heated he pulls away and cups Jackson's cock through his jeans. "Want to be fucked tonight or do you want to come in me?"

His boy doesn't answer immediately and then looks down not meeting Scott's gaze. 

"It's okay, Jackson, it's not a trick question."

That doesn't reassure Jackson who pushes Scott's hand away. "I don't know and today was so... Please, Scott, please decide."

This isn't at all like the celebratory moment he imagined after proposing and he definitely doesn't want Jackson feeling bad. He takes Jackson's left hand in his right, brushing his thumb across the silver ring and tucks his other thumb under Jackson's collar. "I'll decide, Jackson. You're so good and I love you. I want to take care of you forever and in a minute we're going to get in bed. You don't have to say anything else unless you need to safeword. Is that okay?"

Jackson nods, seeming relieved. 

"Good. Now undress me first and then I want to get you out of those clothes so I can sit on your cock and use it to get off. I'll let you come after and I hope you enjoy it because you'll be caged after that, mine to use and tease and you'll plead and be angry with me when you feel like you're never going to be allowed to come again but I can't wait to see it on you and know what I'm getting to open on our wedding night."

Jackson tilts his head, pushing his cheek against Scott's fingertips and he smells so much more content. He reaches out to undo Scott's belt and Scott smiles, knowing his sub is happy again.


End file.
